escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lucrezia Marinella
Lucrezia Marinelli, seudónimo de Lucrezia Marinella VaccaScheda biografica (1571-1653) fue una poeta, autora italiana e impulsora de los derechos de las mujeres en Italia a mediados de la Edad Media. Es conocida por su escrito titulado La Nobleza y Excelencia de las Mujeres y los Defectos y Vicios de los Hombres. Biografía Lucrezia Marinella era hija del famoso médico y filósofo natural, Giovanni Marinelli y no se conoce nada de su madre. Escribió novelas, algunas de las cuales trataban sobre el bienestar, higiene y belleza de las mujeres.Marinella, Lucrezia, and Anne Dunhill. 1999. The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. (pg.3) Aunque su padre no era oriundo de Venecia, Lucrezia y su familia eran "cittadinaza".Marinella, Lucrezia, and Stampino MG. 1998. Enrico; or Byzantium Conquered: A Heroic Poem. Chicago: University of Chicago Press (pg.4) Su hermano Curzo Marinella también era médico y ella se casó con el médico Girolamo Vacca. Ninguno de sus hijos nació en Venecia.Marinella, Lucrezia, and Stampino MG. 1998. Enrico; or Byzantium Conquered: A Heroic Poem. Chicago: University of Chicago Press (pg.4) Su padre puede que haya sido el eslabón entre sus estudios privados, y la escritura y el mundo de los círculos literarios venecianos.Marinella, Lucrezia, and Anne Dunhill. 1999. The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men. Chicago: University of Chicago Press.(pg. 3) Lucrezia no recibió presiones para contraer casamiento, y por provenir de una familia de un profesional su padre la alentó en sus estudios.Marinella, Lucrezia, and Anne Dunhill. 1999. The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men. Chicago: University of Chicago Press.(pg. 1) Aunque las actividades literarias de Lucrezia le dieron fama, vivió una vida de reclusión. No viajó, excepto a ermitas locales, y no existe evidencia que se haya reunido con otros autores, y no existen registros de que haya concurrido a reuniones en academias externas. Las mujeres en la Edad Media tardía Los derechos de las mujeres y la igualdad de la mujer ocuparon una parte importante de la vida de Lucrezia. Las obras de Lucrezia Marinella mayormente tratan sobre los Derechos de las Mujeres y ella inclusive afirmó que las mujeres eran superiores a los hombres, lo cual era un argumento popular en aquella época para obras polémicas y filosóficas.Deslauriers, Marguerite, "Lucrezia Marinella", The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Winter 2012 Edition), Edward N. Zalta (ed.), URL = . Lucrezia también escribió en estilo de romance pastoril, como por ejemplo en Arcadia Felice.''Este género tradicionalmente estaba limitado a los autores hombres y los personajes eran hombres, sin embargo ''Arcadia Felice explora el amor y el erotismo como un elemento de la trama en vez de una resolución. Obras Marinella era una consumada escritora de muchos géneros. Sus obras van desde los comentarios filosóficos sobre la poesía a las obras religiosas, y se inspiraba con mucha frecuencia en una amplia variedad de fuentes incluidas obras científicas y mitológicas. Durante su existencia, Marinella publicó 10 libros, tuvo hiatos de producción de hasta 10 años de silencio entre sus obras, especialmente luego de contraer matrimonio con Girolamo Vacca entre 1606-1617.Marinella, Lucrezia, and Anne Dunhill. 1999. The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. (pg.8) Su primer poema data del 1600, y fue escrito con rapidez en respuesta a una diatriba de Giuseppe Passi sobre los defectos de las mujeres “Dei donneschi difetti” Marinella tomó la primera parte de su título de la traducción italiana de un supuesto texto anónimo francés "Della nobilita et eccellenza delle donne", impreso en Venecia en 1549.Marinella, Lucrezia, and Anne Dunhill. 1999. The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. (pg. 2) El libro era una larga una tradición polémica de ataques a las mujeres, y su defensa. El mismo monta un ataque sobre los hombres por exactamente los mismos vicios que Passi ha osado acusar a las mujeres.Marinella, Lucrezia, and Anne Dunhill. 1999. The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. (pg.3) Marinella fue la primer mujer en Italia en polemizar con un hombre por escrito, y fue la única vez que escribió explícitamente sobre la misoginia de Passi. En la obra Enrico, de Marianella ella elige un tema que era religioso, político, y elaboraba sobre una de sus obras previas. Ella hizo notar el hecho que en esa época las mujeres estaban excluidas de la discusión política. En esta obra, ella expresa un orgullo patriótico por Venecia y y relata una versión veneciana de los eventos de la Cuarta Cruzada de la cual no existía ningún documento veneciano contemporáneo. Este momento en la historia de Venecia recuerda el destino e importancia de Venecia.Marinella, Enrico. Chicago Press. (pg. 4) En Enrico, Marinella elige escribir en uno de los géneros literarios más excelsos de su tiempo, que por razones culturales no era apreciado en Venecia. Las mujeres guerreras de Marinella en Enrico utilizan armaduras masculinas con gracia y dignidad; se las describe como respetables in deed and thought but, chaste virgins (Querelle des femmes).Marinella, Enrico.Chicago Press. (pg. 8) 'Arcadia Felice'' recoge la idea que el amor es restrictivo para la mujer y va en contra de su libertad y creatividad. En otra de las obras de Lucrezia titulada Amoro Innamorato et Impazzato: "En Exhortaciones sin embargo, Marinella parece to recant completely, alabando la domesticación completa de las mujeres y sugiriendo en los términos más firmes que deben evitar scholarly pursuits. Según sus argumentos, las mujeres deben permanecer en lo que yo denominaría anacrónicamente la esfera privada, dejando el mundo de la política y la filosofía a los hombres. Al igual que muchos de sus contemporáneos, utiliza las ideas de los autores clásicos para argumentar...Ella argumenta a favor de la reclusión de las mujeres, asignando el valor más grande a las habilidades que las mujeres utilizan para gestionar e hogar y educar a sus hijos, y asigna toda la virtud femenina a las artes domésticas."Byars, Jana. "Byars on Marinella." H-Net Reviews In The Humanities & Social Sciences (December 2012): 1-2. Academic Search Complete, EBSCOhost ' Ella también lamenta el estado de las mujeres en cuanto a la literatura y en su última obra Essortationi alle donne alienta a las mujeres a evitar seguir una carrera literaria. Sobre la reclusión, Lucrezia escribió: "Yo he escrito esto en mi libro titulado La Nobleza y la Excelencia de las Mujeres, pero ahora al considerar el tema desde una posición o más madura, soy de la opinión que no es el resultado de un proceso de manipulación consciente ni de la acción de un alma enojada, sino del albedrio y la providencia de la naturaleza y Dios." Obras • -Marinella, L. , 1595, La Colomba sacra, Poema eroico. Venice. –––, 1597, Vita del serafico et glorioso San Francesco. Descritto in ottava rima. Ove si spiegano le attioni, le astinenze e i miracoli di esso, Venice. –––, 1598, Amore innamorato ed impazzato, Venice. –––, 1601a, La nobiltà et l'eccellenza delle donne co' diffetti et mancamenti de gli uomini. Discorso di Lucrezia Marinella in due parti diviso, G , Venice. –––, 1601b, The Nobility and Excellence of Women, and the Defects and Vices of Men, Dunhill, A. (ed. and trans.), Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1999. –––, 1602, La vita di Maria vergine imperatrice dell'universo. Descritta in prosa e in ottava rima, Venice. –––, 1603, Rime sacre, Venice. –––, 1605, L'Arcadia felice, Venice. –––, 1605a, L'Arcadia felice, F. Lavocat (ed.), Florence: Accademia toscana di scienze e lettere, ‘La Colombaria’ 162, 1998. –––, 1605b, Vita del serafico, et glorioso San Francesco. Descritto in ottava rima, Venice. –––, 1606, Vita di Santa Giustina in ottava rima, Florence. –––, 1617, La imperatrice dell'universo. Poema heroico, Venice. –––, 1617a, La vita di Maria Vergine imperatrice dell'universo, Venice. –––, 1617b, Vite de' dodeci heroi di Christo, et de' Quatro Evangelisti, Venice. –––, 1624, De' gesti heroici e della vita meravigliosa della serafica Santa Caterina da Siena, Venice. –––, 1635, L'Enrico ovvero Bisanzio acquistato. Poema heroico, Venice. –––, 1645a, Essortationi alle donne et a gli altri se a loro saranno a grado di Lucretia Marinella. Parte Prima, Venice. –––, 1645b, Exhortations to Women and to Others if They Please, L. Benedetti (ed. and trans.), Toronto: Centre for Reformation and Renaissance Studies, 2012.Deslauriers, Marguerite, "Lucrezia Marinella", The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Winter 2012 Edition), Edward N. Zalta (ed.), URL = . Vida personal e influencia Francesco Agostino della Chiesa la describió como "una mujer de gran elocuencia y conocimientos" y afirmó que "sería imposible sobrepasarla."Marinella, The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men. Chicago. (pg.1) Cristofero Bronzino, indicó que su prosa y poesía eran excepcionales, sus composiciones sacras eran muy buenas, y era una gran experta en filosofía moral y natural." Arcangela Tarabotti expresó que era una de sus más grandes admiradoras, aunque hacia el final de su vida indicó que la había atacado..Marinella, The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men (pg.5) Marinella dedicó La Nobleza y la Excelencia de las Mujeres a Lucio Scarano un doctor y amigo de su padre que se interesó especialmente por su formación literaria. Inclusive la llamó "La joya de nuestro siglo" y la comparó con la poetisa griega Corinna Marinella, The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men. Chicago. (pg.1) Marinella dedicated her poem Amoro Innamorato et Impazzato to a female reader: la duquesa de Mandua, Caterina Medici.Marinella, Enrico.Chicago Press. (pg. 8) Bibliografía * Luca Piantoni, Mirabile cristiano ed eloquenza sacra in Lucrezia Marinelli, in Poesia e retorica del Sacro tra Cinque e Seicento, a cura di Elisabetta Selmi, Erminia Ardissino, Alessandria, Edizioni Dell'Orso, 2009, pp. 435–445. * Westwater, Lynn Lara. "The disquieting voice: Women's writing and antifeminism in seventeenth-century Venice (Italy, Lucrezia Marinella, Sara Copio Sullam, Arcangela Tarabotti)." Dissertation Abstracts International. Section A: Humanities And Social Sciences 64, no. 10 (2003): 3705. Women's Studies International, EBSCOhost * Putnam, Christie-Anne, and Anna Riehl. "Lucrezia Marinella and the "Querelle des Femmes" in Seventeenth-Century Italy." Sixteenth Century Journal 41, no. 4 (Winter 2010 20010): 1200-1201. Academic Search Complete, EBSCOhost * Byars, Jana. "Byars on Marinella." H-Net Reviews In The Humanities & Social Sciences (December 2012): 1-2. Academic Search Complete, EBSCOhost * Payne, Lynda Stephenson. "The Nobility and Excellence of Women and the Defects and Vices of Men (Book)." ISIS: Journal Of The History Of Science In Society 92, no. 4 (December 2001): 779.Academic Search Complete, EBSCOhost * Marinella, Lucrezia, and Anne Dunhill. 1999. The nobility and excellence of women, and the defects and vices of men. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * Lucrezia Marinella. De’ gesti eroici e della vita maravigliosa della Serafica S. Caterina da Siena De’ gesti eroici e della vita maravigliosa della Serafica S. Caterina da Siena by Lucrezia Marinella * Deslauriers, Marguerite, "Lucrezia Marinella", The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Winter 2012 Edition), Edward N. Zalta (ed.), URL = . Referencias Enlaces externos * http://gynocentrism.com/2013/09/12/lucrezia-marinella-gynocentrism-in-the-16th-century/ * http://www.treccani.it/enciclopedia/lucrezia-marinelli_(Dizionario-Biografico)/ * http://www.litencyc.com/php/speople.php?rec=true&UID=12525 * (Images) http://www.projectcontinua.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Lucrezia-Marinelli-183x300.jpg Category:Escritores de Italia del siglo XVI Categoría:Poetas de Italia del siglo XVI Category:Mujeres del siglo XVI Category:Escritoras de Italia Categoría:Seudónimos